Daddy's Favourite Fool
by flashpenguin
Summary: Rossi is approached by Strauss to fire two members of the BAU. Who will he choose? Secrets revealed lead to the ultimate show down. Only one will be the victor. Co-written w/Michaela123. Part of the SOUL SEARCH SERIES.


_This story was the BIGGEST challenge I ever faced. I have always wanted to explore the animosity between Rossi and Strauss. I KNOW they had a fling way back when because no one could have that much hatred without having been nasty once! When Michaela told me she was more than stumped, I tried to throw out ideas. Then she fell and got hurt. No matter what she says, this was a joint effort! My biggest regret is that we both can't share the credit…but I made her write the A/N so her name will be on it! Twisted thanks to CBS for inspiring the creative juices. I hope you all like our spin on recent events._

**_Authors Note2: Michaela here (Michaela123) I got the Strauss/Rossi pairing in the Chit Chat Fan Fic Challenge, and needless to say, it was kicking my butt! Then I went and fractured my wrist...after talking to the immensely talented KM (Flashpenguin) this idea was born...! We hope that you enjoy it - however, I can take no credit WHAT SO EVER! KM did ALL the hard work!_**

**_Song prompt: "Daddy's Favorite Fool" by Bill Champlin and Chicago. Can be found on the reissued CHICAGO 16 CD._**

* * *

**Daddy's Favourite Fool**

The bar was nearly empty as Dave Rossi stepped inside from the rain storm that had suddenly drenched the area. Shaking the moisture from his clothing and hair, he saw the bartender and nodded.

"Hey, Dave! Good seeing you here," Tony greeted. "Will it be the usual?"

"Sure. Hey, I'm meeting someone…"

"Blonde, attractive, cold as ice?" Tony asked as he poured the drink. Handing it over, he gave a slight tilt of his head in the direction of the back corner. "She arrived about fifteen minutes ago. Wanted a Jim Beam."

"Oh?" Dave set the drink down and reached into his pocket.

"Yeah, high class prima donna if you want my opinion. I knew she was with you. Tell me you ain't getting involved with the likes of her."

"Sorry, Tony, she is with me, but the only way we're involved is through business. She's my boss." Holding out the bills, Tony shook his head.

"Keep it. If eyes are the windows into the soul, that woman has it in for you."

"How did you know?"

"You think she's the first woman to come in here trying to drown your memory? I know the 'David Rossi is a bastard' look from a mile away."

"It's not like that; she requested to meet me here."

Tony took the rag from his belt and started wiping the bar. "Well, you'd better not keep her waiting. Whether it's like that or not."

Squaring his shoulders, Dave picked up his glass and started over to the corner Strauss occupied. Quietly he came up behind her. "Hello, Erin," he greeted taking pleasure at her startled reaction.

Recovering quickly, she turned to face him. "Why am I not surprised? Don't you get enough chance to play out your childish pranks at work?"

Dave sat down across from her and wink. "I like to save the best ones for the people I know will appreciate it the most." Taking a long sip, he made sure he took his time. He needed to figure out what her agenda was before she surprised him.

Casually he watched her reach for her glass. Her hands were shaking. That was a good sign: she was nervous. Though it could be that it was the nature of her agenda and not necessarily him causing the reaction.

Looking over the rim of the glass, he tried to make eye contact, but she avoided him. So, her agenda involved him. Setting his glass down, he leveled a steel gaze at her.

"Okay, Erin, you got me here. What's so important that you had to get me alone…again?" his tone was smooth and even and held just enough of a taunt.

"I'm immune to your charm."

Rossi lifted a shoulder. "That's a first. A woman immune to my charm. Oh wait, you're Erin Strauss, so that changes everything."

"You really think this is scoring you some points?"

"I was just trying to make small talk. You asked me here. Since you are non-talkative, I figured I'd help the evening along." Dave downed his drink, looked at his watch and stood up. "Thanks for a memorable night. Good night Erin."

"Sit down, David," she commanded in a low tone. Dave had only heard that tone three times. It was her:_ I'm not finished, sit your ass down_ tone. And she meant business.

Sitting back down, Dave watched and waited. "Okay, Erin, I'm all ears. You have something you need to say, say it."

Unable to meet his eyes, Erin tried to maintain composure but her hands gave her away. "I have to cut the funds for the BAU."

"When did you hear this?" He was curious. He kept his ear to the wall all the time and never heard about BAU budgetary problems.

"It came down from the FBI director this morning. I am going to have to cut two people or we close down the BAU."

Dave was speechless. "I don't get it. The whole BAU balances on two people being fired? That doesn't add up."

"It's right here in writing." Erin pulled the envelope from her purse and handed it over. Taking it, Dave opened it and read the words once. Twice. Three times.

"There is nothing here that says the fate of the BAU rests on two people being eliminated. I think you're just trying to blow smoke up my ass."

"Think all you want David; the fact is that two people must go."

"And you decided they have to be from Hotch's team." It wasn't a question. "Are you insane? Are you so consumed with anger and jealousy that you could easily destroy a whole division to get even with one person?"

"It's not like that."

"Then explain it because I don't understand." He angrily pointed at the words on the paper. "This says one thing; you are saying something entirely different."

"The ultimate decision rests with me. I thought I'd take the high road and let you decide who stays and who goes."

Dave scoffed. "High road? Erin, you are so far in the stratosphere, you have a nose bleed."

"That's an excellent observation coming from you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're telling me you didn't come back with an agenda? You come waltzing back in to the FBI with your millions of dollars, flashy clothes, and try to act like you're just like the others. But you're not. You never were." She took a sip. "You're so much like me that it scares you."

"No Erin, the difference is that I wouldn't hold the fate of dozens of people in limbo to get even." He took a deep breath. To think that he was attracted to this woman once. What the hell was he thinking? "What is this hatred you have toward Hotch? Did he step on your toes? Accidentally chip one of your nails? Because this anger doesn't just appear out of nowhere."

"You think this has something to do with what I supposedly feel for Hotch? Good try, but I'm not falling for your profiling tactics."

Dave leaned back and twiddled his thumbs. "It's not a tactic, Erin. It's the cold hard truth. You hate Aaron Hotchner with a passion. You have tried everything you can to destroy him or make him quit. But it hasn't worked. Now a prize has landed on your lap that makes it possible to get rid of everything in one fell swoop."

"Aaron Hotchner has been a thorn in my side for years."

A grin tugged at Dave's mouth. "Ah, now the truth comes out. Why not fire Hotch?"

"I want to fire the both of you. The thought has crossed my mind a dozen times since I got the letter. If I had it my way, the both of you would be packed and out that door in a minute."

"So why don't you? You stated that I have millions and don't need this job. Hotch could easily pick up his legal career again. You kill two birds with one stone and you can keep your sunny disposition. Or is it that with us gone you would have no reason to remain bitter?"

"Listen, you son of a bitch," Erin hissed, "the head director won't part with either of you. I tried everything."

"Everything?" Dave raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't sleep with him. But maybe I should have if it meant that I didn't have to see you again."

"Erin Strauss has scruples? That is a new one considering the way you threw yourself at me."

"That was a different time and place. Plus I was young and stupid. Now the shoe is on the other foot, I'm the one calling the shots."

"No, you're not. You think you are so you can ease your conscience when you have to fire two great agents, so you are making me do the dirty work."

"Are you done postulating?" Her look was full of daggers, that if were real would happily cut out Dave's heart.

"No. This is about revenge. You hate me for making you sleep with me all those years ago. And you hate Hotch because on his worst day, he is ten times the director you can only dream of being."

"Are you going to make a decision or do I shut the whole damn division down?"

Unblinking, Dave stared her down. "Who would you suggest? Morgan? Reid?"

"Too easy. I want to hurt you where it will hurt the most; my picks are agents Jarreau and Prentiss."

Caught off guard, Dave's emotions ran across his features before he could block them. For the first time he lost the battle with Erin Strauss. And she knew it.

"What's wrong, David, don't want to lose the two things that keep you coming into work every day?" Leaning forward, she put her face closer to his. "Am I taking away your fantasies of when you were younger and could -what is it the kids say today…- oh, yeah, hit that? I'm surprised you haven't. The legendary David Rossi is losing his touch."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I don't fraternize with my co-workers. Anymore."

She gave a short laugh. "Anymore being the key word. I know all about the way you risked your career for Agent Prentiss. Only a man involved with a woman would be willing to risk everything. But I don't care. The decision has been made." Strauss reached for her purse. "Tell them I expect their letters on my desk tomorrow."

"Wait!" Dave's tone was low and dangerous. He always wondered if his days of running numbers for the mob would come in handy, now he was face to face with someone who thought they were the Don -so to speak- and their word was final.

Erin Strauss was good but when compared to the Gambino Family, she wasn't worthy enough for the late John Gotti to wipe his feet on. And now it was time to stop thinking like an FBI agent and a man, and think like a mobster.

"I made no such decision. You did. You want my opinion, I'm willing to give it, but you better damn well be willing to bend because I'm only going to offer it once. Then I'm going to the FBI director, and if I have to, the President. And considering the breach in security last year, I know he's not really big on the FBI. I think I can fill his ears with some wonderful escapades of one Erin Strauss."

Erin Strauss knew when she was beat. Licking her lips, she watched him and shivered. Never had she seen such a look on a man before. His face was more than devoid of emotion, but his eyes were blazing a cold fire. She had heard rumours that David Rossi had run with the mob during his teen years in Commack. Swallowing hard, she realized that she had revealed her hand too soon.

"Okay, David, go ahead. Give it your best shot, but remember that I have the final say in the end."

"Deal." Curling his hands under his chin, Dave concentrated on her. "It's about money and funding. No problem. I have, as you have reminded me, more money than I know what to do with, and with the new book ready to go to print next month, I'll have even more. Say I pay for both women's salary out of my pocket?"

"No."

"One of them? Takes the burden off the bureau. Save them some money, too."

"No."

"Quit being a hard ass, Erin and work with me."

"No, this is your puppy; run with it."

_What would Gotti do?_ No. Tempting, but no. "They both can't go. How about one goes, the other takes a pay cut, and I forfeit my pay for a year? Will that help?"

"Who goes and who stays?"

Dave was quickly going from Gotti to King Solomon. There were going to be no happy winners in this scenario. Damn Erin Strauss to hell and back! But he couldn't decide. God help him, he loved JJ and Emily more than he loved all of his wives combined. Now he had to choose whose life to ruin.

Erin watched him intently. "Time's running out David. Make your decision or I will." She counted the seconds down. "3-2-1. Time's up. I choose Emily Prentiss to leave."

"No! I get the decision." God help him! Breaking eye contact, Dave looked down at his hands. "Jennifer. Jennifer goes." And his heart was ripping in two.

"Why?" she inquired. For a moment she seemed concerned.

"Because she has a toddler, and I know that Will wants to go back to Louisiana. Prentiss speaks and reads fluent Arabic. With all the chatter going on in Syria and Pakistan, you would be a fool to let our best translator go."

"You have a point. And you are comfortable giving up your pay for a woman you have never slept with?"

"Why not? I have given it up to women I have slept with and it got me nothing but an empty wallet. So what's the difference? At least I like being around Prentiss." It was uncalled for, but he had to get that one dig in. He had just been made into the devil and now two lives were ruined.

He was going to have to hurry and tell Prentiss before word from someone else reached her. Trust was big in her book and this was going to set their work relationship way back. Once again, damn Erin Strauss.

Erin winced. She realized he had taken a swipe at her. "So, we have a deal?"

"Yes. Yes, we have a deal." Dave reached his hand across the table. Erin reciprocated his gesture and shook his hand to seal the deal. "I will have the paperwork on my desk ready for your signature."

"I only have one request."

"Make it quick."

"I want to be the one to tell Emily Prentiss. You at least owe me that."

Erin sighed. "Okay." Grabbing her purse, she stood up. "It's been a pleasure, David. Maybe we can do this again…soon." Turning around, she started to walk off.

"Just for the record, I never had to make you sleep with me. I knew you were easy from the start. Plied with enough charm and pressure, I knew you'd eventually cave in and give yourself up to me. Was it just as much fun for you the second time around as it was for me?" Dave taunted.

Stopping cold, Erin didn't turn to look at him, but she did hike her purse higher on her shoulder. "The letter will be ready first thing in the morning. If you are not in my office by eight sharp, this deal is null and void. Understand?"

"Good night, Erin."

"Good night…David." Then she breezed out of the bar.

Taking a moment to reflect, Dave wondered what the hell had just happened. He squared off with Erin Strauss and won….well, sort of. Reaching across the table, he grabbed her glass and downed it. Looking at his watch, he realized he had fifteen hours before he had to be in Erin Strauss's office.

"Tony," Dave called out. "Cut me off in three hours, and then call Emily Prentiss to come pick me up. I don't think I'll be driving home tonight."

"Got it, Dave."

Three hours to get enough liquid courage to confess his sins.

He'd better start working on it now.

**_(This is the first story in the "Soul Search Series. Read what happens next in "My Angel Baby"!)_**


End file.
